super_smash_bros_lawl_toon_brother_locationfandomcom-20200214-history
G3.5 Scootaloo
On-Screen Appearance High Five! The two girls appear and High Five before the chosen Pony enters the fight Special Attacks (G3.5 Scootaloo) Neutral Special - Dance Fail Scoot will try to dance, But fail. She doesn't take damage though. Scoot will topple over opponents making them trip. Scoot will also land on her butt which will do a Meteor Smash or cause an Earthquake. If you use this move too much, Scoots will start complaining which will leave her open Side Special - Hopscotch Scoot will go bipedal and jump through some chalk-drawn squares that mysteriously appeared on the ground. Scootaloo will gain health depending what square she landed on last. Opponent that cancel her jumping by hitting her won't give her damage. You can press B to cancel Up Special - Scoota-Lunge Scoots will leap forward and topple an opponent. Unlike G3.5 Pinkie Pie's side B as her projectile, Scoots will launch more upwards than sideways. And she cannot roll opponents off the stage Down Special - Sweetie Belle! Open Up! Scoots switches to Sweetie Belle Special Attacks (G3.5 Sweetie Belle) Neutral Special - Stuffy Stuff! Sweetie Belle gets out a drawer that she keeps her stuffy stuff in. She will pick out an item from the drawer. Each item has a different effect like always Sweetie Belle's Stuffy Stuff *Lucky Button - Can respawn after she threw it at an opponent. Can only respawn 10 times *Feather - Makes her lighter and she can glide with it too *Rock - Makes her heavier and can bury opponents *Glue - Makes a sticky trap Side Special - Making Holiday Cookies Unlike Best Marisa's Neutral B, Sweetie is invulnerable while mixing, rolling, cutting, baking and sprinkling. She can either eat it herself or give it to an opponent or team mate. If she gives one to an opponent, She'll sweetly say, "Want a Cookie?" The opponent with the most lightness in their hearts (Like EQG Fluttershy, Good Burger Ed, ect) will get swooned by her adorableness. The cookie can be thrown like a projectile too Up Special - Gumball House Elevator Sweetie will spin up the elevator that came from her Gumball House. Opponents and team mates can ride the elevator with her. Opponents get damage when next to the spinning elevator Down Special - Scoot Scootaloo! Sweetie Belle switches to Scoots Final Smash (Both)- WHIMSEY! The two girls get frightened and they hide while a storm approaches. Whimsey will appear and grab a random opponent. She'll say, "How's THIS for a surprise?" and flies off laughing. The opponent get's K.O.ed and Sweetie Belle says, "Who wished for a Dragon?" KOSFX (Scoots) KOSFX1: Not! KOSFX2: ow Star KOSFX: Aaaaaaaaah Screen KOSFX: Ah KOSFX (Sweet) KOSFX1: (Squeal) KOSFX2: Hey Star KOSFX: Oooooooh Screen KOSFX: Oop Taunts (Scoots) Up: Oh. That's real easy. NOT! Sd: Cool Beans! Dn: Watching it do what? Taunts (Sweet) Up: Wanna Cookie? Sd: Stuffy Stuff! Dn: (Wipes her Face) Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: (Jumping on a trampoline) Victory 2: (Sweet is at a table with muffins, Scoot holds a muffin and says) Now the only game I wanna play is Watch the Muffin Disappear (Scarfs muffin down) Victory 3: (Sweet and Scoot stare in awe as it snows pink snow) Lose/Clap: (Scoot "ME GUSTA" face as Sweet just smiles) Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Standard Attacks (G3.5 Scootaloo) Ground Attacks *Neutral Attack - Hoof Punches *Dash Attack - Rides a Scooter *Forward tilt - Buck *Up tilt - ??? *Down tilt - ??? *Side Smash - ??? *Up Smash - ??? *Down Smash - ??? Aerial Attacks *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Throws *Grab - Hoof Grab *Pummel - Punch *Forward Throw- ??? *Back Throw - ??? *Up Throw - ??? *Down Throw - ??? Other Attacks *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Standard Attacks (G3.5 Sweetie Belle) Ground Attacks *Neutral Attack - Spoon Smack *Dash Attack - Pan *Forward tilt - Balloon Punch *Up tilt - ??? *Down tilt - ??? *Side Smash - MLG Derp Face *Up Smash - Flour Explosion *Down Smash - ??? Aerial Attacks *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Throws *Grab - Oven Mitt *Pummel - Punch *Forward Throw- Puts opponent in oven, waits and the oven spits out the opponent with fire damage *Back Throw - ??? *Up Throw - Shouts "Hooray" which will throw the opponent upward *Down Throw - Rolls opponent with a rolling pin Other Attacks *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros *Scoots can run very quick *Both can jump very far *Both equally strong (Due to their giant hooves) Cons *Sweets is not as fast as Scoots *Scoots' Complaining in her Neutral B makes her left open Symbol G3 Hearts Victory Music MLP G3 Theme Kirby Hat Scootaloo's Mane. Sweetie Belle's Mane. Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy TBA Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Snake Codec TBA Daily Buglin' TBA Palutena's Guidance TBA Role In (Insert Story Name) TBA Extra Crowd Cheer Video Music Ending Music Lawl Food Pawlette Swaps *Default *Winter wear *Pink Scoots and Sweetie ® *Rainbow Scoots and Sweetie (B) *Evergreen Scoots and Sweetie (G) *Bicycle Gear (Scoot) and Ballet Outfit (Sweet) *G4 Colors *G4 Rockstar outfits *Snips and Snails colors *Panty and Stocking colors Trivia Video Category:Playable Characters Category:My Little Pony Category:Cults Category:Female Category:Hero Category:Tag Team Category:Formerly Scrapped Characters Category:Starter Characters Category:Alternate Versions Of Characters Category:Cute Characters Category:Video Movesets Category:X Horniness Category:Equestria Category:Gay